Jade-the-Tiger
Hello everyone, and welcome to my driver page! I am a very shy person and spend most of my time doing boatloads of homework during the school year and drawing. I always have so much to draw... but I love designing characters and outfits! About Me Name: Jade-the-Tiger, AKA Vanessa. You can call me Vanessa or Jade, or any variety of nicknames (I've got a million.) Sess, Ness, Van... Things like that. I've gotten used to answering to pretty much everything. Age: I'm 20... I feel so old... Though I've constantly been told that I look like I'm 14 most of the time... Birthday: '''June 13th '''Gender: Female Location: Canada. The good ol' wild west of Canada. Languages: My first language is English but I was in French Immersion for all of middle and high school, so I can understand French fairly well. Personality: I am a very, very shy person, not being able to speak to anyone whom I don't know very well, but I do try to be a little more talkative online. I've been told that I'm rather nice and caring, and my family always makes fun of me because I insist on taking any bugs I find in the house outside rather than just squashing them. They also say that I'll make a good nurse, so that's probably why. Appearance: Well, there's a picture right up there on the right. A very dolled up picture, but a picture nontheless. I'm fairly short with olive-toned skin, brownish-green eyes and very, very long dark brown hair. It's seriously nearly down to my waist. My dad is always telling me that I need a haircut. Pets: I have two little dogs: Digger, a Yorkshire terrier who likes food far too much, and my fluffy little cloud Prince Dublin, (yes indeed, named after the capitol of Ireland) a bishon bolognese. Interests: I love pretty much anything geeky. My room is absolutely covered in Doctor Who merchandise and other similar items. I enjoy reading, writing and role playing and I love to draw, even though I'm not the best at the Ever After High style yet, but it's always good to practice! I really enjoy designing characters and outfits and have done quite a few now over the past few months (with plenty more to come if my drawing to-do list is anything to go by!) Here's my deviantArt page! http://jade-the-tiger.deviantart.com Characters My Characters I've only got one character, and here she is! Fay Fairer daughter of Fairer-than-a-fairy Shared Characters RoybelGirl and I made next-generation characters for our Fairer-than-a-fairy couple Ciel Fairer Fontaine Fairer Characters I Have Helped Design For Others They tell me what they want and I draw their characters! Destiny Claus Shahra the Sailor Aurora Neva Estella Shalott Rouena Swayne Lyallie Badwolf Sofia Brother Dollmonique Coppelius Fleur Prince Fée Nobel Viennessa Waltz Flora Blossom Seraphina Steadfast Mousie Forest Fawn Darby Priscilla Pea Rachel Woolsworth Outfits That I have Designed Legacy Day outfit for Lian Tian-e Spring Unsprung outfit for Rosette la Beu Upcoming Ever After High Art My To-Do List: (Just so I don't forget.... Expect a long wait. Homework leaves me with no time...) For Fay Fairer: * Legacy Day Outfit * Getting Fairest Outfit (Sketched) * Mirror Beach Outfit (Sketched) * Hat-Tastic Tea Party Outfit * Thronecoming Outfit * Sugar Coated Outfit (Sketched) * Fairest on Ice Outfit * Through the Woods Outfit (Sketch in progress) * Way Too Wonderland Outfit (Final version in progress) * Date Night Outfit (Sketched) * School Spirit Outfit (Sketched) * Dragon Games Outfit (Sketched) * Book Party Outfit (Sketched) * Royally Ever After Outfit * Epic Winter Outfit * Birthday Ball Outfit (Final version in progress) (And for both Fay and Airmé) 30 Drawings for the OTP 30 Day Challenge---- Rough Sketches Complete (5) Challenges Complete (0) For Other Lovely People: * Group picture of Miriam and Flinnigan Stallbam and Charlie Droselmeyer for Rai-Knightshade----'Outlining' * Character design of Sandra de Martin for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS----'Outlining' * Character design of Marlene Merlin for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS----'Sketched' *Destiny Claus and Winter Frost on a date for Galaxy-Of-Stars *Draw Elka Frost in her basic outfit for Soren11 (for an art trade)----'Shading' *Character design of Snow Wittchen for ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS----'Sketched' *Lisera Le Fay's wave 2 outfit for ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS----'Sketched' *Character design of Freya Thumb for Galaxy-of-Stars (sketch design) *Draw Adrianna Broth for Lilygem (art trade)---'Shading (Close to completion) ' *Draw Desdemona Marise Schicksal for Artemis Donut (for an art trade) *Draw Lucy Twinkler for FairytaleFangirl24----'Sketched (Starting Outlining Soon)' *Valentines "Cupid's Arrow" for LightRubiCounselor *Charmaine Lexwington's Spring Unsprung for TaylorRocks *Charmaine Lexwington's Dragon Games for TaylorRocks *Turchelesa Blue's Legacy Day outfit for OnceUponALegend My Ever After High Drawings Apple and Raven.jpg|My first attempt at the EAH style. Apple and Raven! Basic Fay Fairer.jpg|Basic Fay Fairer Fay Fairer Spring Unsprung.jpg|Spring Unsprung Fay Fairer Enhanted Picnic Fay.jpg|Enchanted Picnic Fay Fairer Destiny Claus Design by Jade.jpg|Destiny Claus design for Wise-Unicorn Sharah the Sailor Design by Jade.jpg|Shahra the Sailor design for Galaxy-Of-Stars Aurora Nova Design by Jade.jpg|Aurora Neva design for Nova-Lioness Design Comm EAH Estella Shalott.jpg|Estella Shalott design for DatAsymptote Design Comm EAH Ugly Duckling Rouena Swayne.jpg|Rouena Swayne design for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Lian Legacy Day Comm.jpg|Lian Tian-e Legacy Day design for DatAsymptote Lyaliee Badwolf Design Comm.jpg|Lyallie Badwolf for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Rose Andre Arion Comm.jpg|Arion Neptune, Rose de Beaute, and Andre Fairchild for Rai-Knightshade Sofia brother at by jade the tiger-d97zx2x.jpg|Sketch design of Sofia Brother for Kayjay1025 Dollmonique design comm.jpg|Dollmonique Coppelius for Vintage poseur Fleur Prince Design Gift.jpg|Fleur Prince design for TheWiseUnicorn Fee Nobel Design.jpg|Fée Nobel for SabineOfTheForce Viennessa Waltz Sketch.jpg|Viennessa Waltz sketch for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Fay Portrait.jpg|Portrait of Fay Fairer Rosette la Beu Spring Unsprung Comm.jpg|Rosette la Beu's Spring Unsprung outfit for Andy-Dorinka Flora Blossom Sketch.jpg|Sketch design of Flora Blossom for Novalliez Seraphina Steadfast Sketch.jpg|Seraphina Steadfast for SabineOfTheForce Mousie Forest Sketch.jpg|Mousie Forest for RoybelGirl Quinn Shauer Sketch.jpg|Quinn Schauer for EtherealNyx Princesses Make Terrible Reindeer.jpg|Destiny Claus and Fay Fairer delivering Christmas gifts to the students Charmaine 'Min' Lexwington.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington for TaylorRocks Fawn Darby Sketch.jpg|Fawn Darby for Rose Hunter Priscilla Pea Sketch.jpg|Priscilla Pea for Lilygem Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg|Merana Little's Getting Fairest for Artemis Donut Soren Trommler Sketch.jpg|Soren Trommler for NibiruMul Fay Dragon Games Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer's Dragon Games outfit Ciel and Fontaine Fairer.jpg|Fontaine Fairer and Ciel Fairer Fairmé~True Hearts Day.jpg|Fay Fairer and Airmé Arc-en-ciel Rachel Woolsworth Sketch.jpg|Rachel Woolsworth for EtherealNyx (Nyx) Fay's School Spirit Sketch.png|Fay Fairer's School Spirit WIP sketch Fay's Date Night Sketch.png|Fay Fairer's Date Night WIP sketch Category:Driver Category:Jade-the-Tiger